Hal Smith
Hal Smith (August 24, 1916 - January 28, 1994) played Otis Campbell on The Andy Griffith Show and the TV movie Return to Mayberry. Biography He played recurring roles on the TV series "I Married Joan" (as Charlie Henderson), "Jefferson Drum" (as Hickey), "Green Acres" (as Horace Colby), "The Rounders" (as Orville), "The Lucy Show" (as Mr. Weber) and "Judd for the Defense" (as Dr. Corelli). His film appearances include O. Henry's Full House, Francis Covers the Big Town, Walking My Baby Back Home, The High Cost of Loving, The Apartment, The Three Stooges Meet Hercules, Dear Heart, The Great Race, The Ghost and Mr. Chicken (with Don Knotts), The Getaway, Oklahoma Crude, 18 Again! and the Disney films Son of Flubber, The Ugly Dachshund and The Million Dollar Duck. He also co-wrote the screenplay of the Ray Harryhausen sci-fi film It Came from Beneath the Sea. Hal Smith had a second career as a cartoon voice actor. Following the death of Arthur Q. Bryan, he voiced Elmer Fudd in the Warner Bros. short films Dog Gone People and What's My Lion? He appeared in the Disney shorts Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (as Owl), The Small One (as the Auctioneer) and Mickey's Christmas Carol (as Goofy). His animated feature film credits include Hanna-Barbera's Hey There It's Yogi Bear (as Corn Pone), Disney's The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (as Owl), Disney's The Jungle Book (as Slob Elephant), Tony Benedict's Santa and the Three Bears, David Detiege's Shinbone Alley, Rene Laloux's Fantastic Planet, DiC Enterprises' Here Come the Littles, Murakami-Wolf's The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Don Bluth's An American Tail (as Moe) and Disney's Beauty and the Beast (as Philippe the Horse). He can also be heard in the TV cartoons "The Gumby Show", "Clutch Cargo", "The Bugs Bunny Show", "Loopy De Loop", "The Yogi Bear Show", "The Peter Potamus Show", "The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo", "The Flintstones", "The Road Runner Show", "The Pink Panther Show", "Scooby-Doo Where Are You!", "Doctor Dolittle", "Help!...It's the Hair Bear Bunch!", "Hong Kong Phooey", "Davey and Goliath", "The New Tom & Jerry Show", "The Fantastic Four", "Casper and the Angels", "The Kwicky Koala Show", "The Smurfs", "The All-New Popeye Hour", "Welcome to Pooh Corner", "Pole Position", "Dumbo's Circus", "The Littles", "DuckTales" (as Gyro Gearloose and Flintheart Glomgold), "TaleSpin" and "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh". He was the voice of John Avery Whittaker for Focus on the Family's radio and home video productions of "Adventures in Odyssey". Trivia *He alternated with actor/game show host Jack Bailey as the voice of Walt Disney's Goofy after the orginal voice artist, Pinto Colvig, died in 1967. *He provided the voice of the much beloved "Mr. Whittaker" in the very popular radio kids program Adventure in Odyssey. Hal Smith's character, "Mr. Whittaker", from the radio program "Adventures In Odyssey" was recently brought back with Paul Herlinger handling his voice. *Smith reprised his role of Otis Campbell, Mayberry's town drunk on the "The Andy Griffith Show" (1960) in country singer Alan Jackson's 1991 video, "Don't Rock the Jukebox." *He was one of the most prolific cartoon voice actors in entertainment history, most of his work having been done for Hanna-Barbera. Related to this, Smith played the character "Cartoon King" on a 1970 episode of "The Brady Bunch." *Smith is interred in the mausoleum at Woodlawn Cemetery, in Santa Monica, California, USA. Death Smith died after suffering a heart attack on January 28, 1994. Appearances The Andy Griffith Show as Otis Campbell *The Manhunt * Ellie for Council * Alcohol and Old Lace * Andy Saves Barney's Morale * Andy and the Gentleman Crook * A Plaque for Mayberry * The Inspector * Quiet Sam * Bringing Up Opie * Crime-Free Mayberry * Sheriff Barney * Bailey's Bad Boy * Aunt Bee the Warden * Wedding Bells for Aunt Bee * Andy on Trial (credit only) * Cousin Virgil * Deputy Otis * Barney and the Governor * High Noon in Mayberry * The Loaded Goat *Dogs, Dogs, Dogs * The Haunted House * Citizen's Arrest * Aunt Bee the Crusader * Prisoner of Love * Hot Rod Otis *Goodbye, Sheriff Taylor * Otis Sues the County * The Rehabilitation of Otis * The Arrest of the Fun Girls * Otis the Artist * Otis the Deputy Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. * Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow as Harry Hostelman Smith, Hal Smith, Hal